Embrace It
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: Because when you drown, you can't even make a sound. When you drown, you just swallow water down.


I'm going to try this one out. I had this idea for sometime, but over the last few hours it's gone through several modifications. It's another entry for the Drowning challenge on the Kelviniana forum: Dark Waters of Halloween. Enjoy, because here we go!

* * *

"Man, no one cuts us any slack!"

The green eyes stared at my own for a brief second, like a challenge. Without any warning after that, Chaos turned its massive body around. The creature flipped itself into the small 'pool' of water that had been nearby. I would have made a remark about how much of a coward Chaos was, running before fighting, however, I kept the words in my mouth for good reason.

The water level within the pool began rising, slowly at first, then quite rapidly. In a few seconds, the pool was nearly over the earthen wall that had been at least 3 meters tall. Leaving Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman behind, a simple jump landed yours truly on top of one of the Lilly pads that were floating above Chaos 4's watery surface.

"Alright you big drip! Show me what you've got!"

As if it could hear my prompt, it released a powerful shock-wave through the water, flipping the Lilly pad over and forcing me to 'jump ship'. With a split-second reaction time, I landed on a neighboring one, trying to land as calmly as possible to avoid 'sliding' off the wet surface.

My eyes cast their glance across the watery playing field. The glow of the four Chaos Emeralds he had previously ingested was a beacon as to his location, his watery body not totally 'merged' with the water in the location. The emeralds circled on the water's surface, then breaking into the sky. This was the opportunity to snatch them away from the beast! Going to the offensive now, I held my hands out to try to grab the four jewels of power.

I missed two of them, but the white and green ones were now solidly in my hands. "Yeah-Whoaaa!"

The pad I landed on flipped over, and I instantly felt the cold water wrap around my body, the emeralds being peeled from my hands. Reacting to the cold sensation, my quills sharpened as I rolled into a ball, trying to spin my way out of the watery opponent.

It worked. I landed just on the land outside of the flooded 'hole'.

"Sonic, Let me try an-"

"No Tails! This monster is a real menace!"

"I'll make him eat dirt!" The red echidna ran forward to the water, but as soon as he jumped in he was promptly knocked out by a shock-wave by the beast.

"You guys move to slow!" My shout had no affect on the echidna, who was lying on his back with the wind out of him.

"Sonic…"

"Relax Tails. We've handled things worse than this!" Flashing my trademark grin at my 'brother', I leapt into the water, just avoiding another shock-wave as soon as my feet landed on one of the pads. "I'm over here!" Rather or not he could hear me or not, he did shift his watery mass toward me. A wave of Chaos water rushed toward me. Just before impact, I leapt to another nearby one. "Nope, I've been here for sometimes!"

The creature reared its head out of the water, staring at me with the green eyes. Taking my chance, my body curled into a ball, and with a simple homing attack technique, my sharpened quills smashed into the head of the beast.

Similar to how a piece of glass smashes against a wall, Chaos' head burst into hundreds of water drops. "A-ha! Your head is still as weak as ever!" Now THIS was good. As I landed on the next pad, the simple plan formed in my head.

"He's not going to get away with this!"

"Ah shut it Eggman! I have gotten away with this for years!" Taunting the old man was a temptation I couldn't resist. Another shock-wave hit the pad I was on, and again it missed me at the last split second, shearing that pad in half. "Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah!"

The emeralds sunk to the bottom of the water, and in sync with that, four large spheres of water began bouncing around atop the water's surface. "Hold it! THAT is CHEATING!"

"You know nothing fool! It's Chaos, the GOD of Destruction!"

Jumping between two of the sphere, I turned my body around in mid-air to face my long time enemy. "Please Eggman, shut it. You will run out of breath screaming like that." Landing back-first on the next pad, and moving as fast as a jet, again I leapt into the air as one of the spheres threatened to smash me.

And with not a warning, one of the other spheres smashed into my airborne body. The impact knocked the wind clean out of my body, and with a sickening thud I landed on the water's surface.

"Nhhh…" My green eyes turned up, and Tails' screaming for my name was the last thing I could hear.

The wave of Chaos water crashed into my body, forcing me deep underneath. A vivid remind back from Chemical Plant…

A dulled rock at the bottom banged against my cheek. It gave me a sense of bearings. Curling into a spiky ball again, I tried to spin-dash out of the watery prison.

Rushing upwards, another powerful shock-wave crashed into me, and I felt something against my back…was it the side of the pool, or the ground? Shutting my eyes to block out the black-fading of the blue world, and pushing my legs off of the rocky ridge, my last hope for survival lay ahead of me…

There was a final smack of Chaos into my head, followed by the cool, numbing sensation of water tearing down my mouth and throat. Mom, Dad, I'm coming home.

* * *

Terrible. Absolutely terrible. Could have done so much better, and yet I'm amazed I was even able to do this. Also, fun fact, all of Eggman's/Robotnik's lines are straight from the game. Word for Word.

Well, I hope you enjoyed to some extent. Critique. And Critique harshly, this is an entry to a Story contest mind you. Review, and review any way you want. Flames will be gladly accepted! I love flames! Flames heat my morning eggs and toast! That may not make sense, but it doesn't have to, because I'm Evil!


End file.
